Señora
by Azura - sempai
Summary: Es un pequeño One-Shote inspirado en una cancion de Luis Miguel, no recuerdo el nombre hehe, disculpen


-… ¿Por qué?- Ella me miraba con sus mieles ojos amenazantes, no iba a llorar, eso lo se muy bien.

-Lo lamento, yo…

-No quiero tus disculpas, quiero saber tus razones- Me interrumpe duramente.- Sigo esperando.

-Sabes que no es por la edad, ella también es menor que yo- La tomo de las manos e intento mirarla a los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad la amas?- Ahora si veo reproche en su mirada.

-Si… Lo lamento, debo irme.- Me pongo en pie dispuesto a salir, he dicho todo lo que tenia que decir. Ella se aferra a mi camisa y evita que me aleje, volteo a verla de reojo, esperado que diga algo.

-N-no te vayas…- Le tiembla la voz. Es la primera vez que la veo derrumbarse de esta manera… y no lo tolero. Me doy la vuelta y sostengo su rostro entre mis manos, me acerco lentamente a su rostro y junto mis labios con los suyos…

-Kakashi…-Susurra mi nombre y suelta un suspiro.

-Shhh… -Vuelvo a besarla, esta vez con mas deseo, y ella me responde de la misma manera.

Sin soltar sus labios, la empujo levemente hacia atrás para recostarla en el sofá. Me separo ligeramente para observar su rostro… Toda ella luce tan dulce, sus labios rojos entreabiertos, su sonrojo muy levemente sonrojado y finalmente detengo mi vista en esos ojos miel… me miran expectantes… ahora, en esta situación en la que me he encontrado mil veces, por primera vez, no sé que hacer…

-Tsunade… por favor, perdóname… -Me separo de ella y esta vez no me detiene. Si no quiero seguir con esto, será mejor que salgo de ahí de una vez por todas.

Camino hacia la puerta sin mirarla… No se cuanto tiempo llevo caminando pero, no ha sido suficiente para despejar mi mente. Estoy frente a la puerta de mi joven alumna aun sin animarme a tocar; no es necesario, ella sale y solo se limita a mirarme.

-Sensei…- La noto sorprendida pero, también feliz.

-Sakura, quería hablar contigo…-Ella se abalanza sobre mi y me abraza fuertemente, empieza a sollozar. A ella no es la primera vez que la veo llorar, pero causa el mismo efecto en mí. Levantando su rostro me acerco a sus labios… y la beso, la beso como sé que no debería. Ella no se niega y, al igual que Tsunade, me responde de la misma forma…

Tsunade, tal vez debí quedarme… darle la explicación que merecía pero, la verdad es que por mas explicaciones, habríamos acabado de la misma manera que otras tantas veces… Esta mal, porque sé que desde un principio fue mi culpa pero, ¿pero que?, no tengo justificación alguna, pude negarme, si pude hacerlo, si en ese momento hubiera sido mayor, y no un mocoso de tan solo 20 años, y ella una bella mujer de 35… Seria muy injusto decir que ella me sedujo, pues a mi me atraía demasiado. Aun lucia joven, hermosa, rica… La mujer perfecta dirían muchos, y la edad en ningún momento me importo, lo que comenzó a cambiar de hace 5 años para acá, fue su actitud… Tsunade tenia mucho dinero, de eso no había duda, pero antes no alardeaba, no se daba lujos, y no compraba a las personas… fue el paso de los años lo que la hizo una mujer desconfiada de todo, del amor, de la amistad, de su familia y hasta de mi. Siempre fui sincero con ella, la ame muchísimo, y no fue Sakura la culpable de que dejara de amarla, fue ella misma… Me esforcé por recuperar mi amor por ella, por volver a verla igual que antes. Caí en la cuenta de que lo nuestro nunca volvería a ser lo mismo un día que la fui a visitar a su casa, entre con mi propia llave y la encontré refunfuñando en su habitación, estaba recostada en su cama, aquella en la que tantas veces habíamos hecho el amor, parecía adolorida y molesta y no paraba tocarse los senos.

-Que te pasa- Le dije. Me miro entre asustada y sorprendida.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- Hablo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Una sorpresa?-Le pregunte en tono pícaro.

-Acércate.- Como me lo pidió, me acerque hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Qué es?- Nunca me imagine la "sorpresa" que tenia para mi. Lenta y seductoramente Tsunade empezó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa, después desato el broche de su sostén mostrándome un par de senos grandes adornados con un botón rosadito cada uno. Tarde unos instantes en darme cuenta de cual era la sorpresa, pero cuando me di cuenta, me avergüenza decir que me asquee. Se había operado los senos.- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?- Le grite notablemente molesto.

-¿No te gustan?- Me dijo.

-Por supuesto que no. Digo… no es que no me gustes, es solo que… no tenias porque hacerlo- Baje la mirada.

-Pero lo hice por ti… para ser atractiva para ti…- Puedo notar que esta tan molesta como yo.

-Lo se, lo se pero… tu ya eras atractiva para mi- Es la primera vez que no puedo mirarla a los ojos en una pelea, tal sea porque tengo miedo que se dé cuenta lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¿Era…? ¿Qué significa eso, Kakashi?

-Significa… que tengo que irme, te llamo después.-Salí deprisa, actué como un cobarde.

En ese momento supe que la superficialidad y egolatría de ella, no podría superarlas nunca. De eso hace un año, el año en que empecé a fijarme en Sakura, mi joven alumna de 16 años en ese entonces. Fue una noche que me pase de copas, solo recuerdo que ella me llevo a mi apartamento y, cuando desperté ella estaba en mi cama, desnuda y profundamente dormida. Me pareció una imagen increíblemente erótica y tierna a la vez. Durante un par de meses trate, sin éxito, de alejarme de ella, pero simplemente Sakura se negaba a separarse de mi, decía que debía hacerme responsable por lo que la había hecho sentir, jajaja… Aun era una niña…

Finalmente accedí a estar con ella. Sabía que la edad no iba a ser el único problema pues aun no daba por terminada mi relación con Tsunade. Y creo que no fue necesario hacerlo porque en un descuido mio, lleve a Sakura a una cita aun restaurante, al mismo que solía llevar ahí a Tsunade… Para no hacer el cuento largo, ella me vio besando a Sakura, tengo que agradecer que tuvo la delicadeza de no hacer una escena, aun así no me libre del bofetón que me propino al encontrarla en la puerta de mi apartamento. La busque para disculparme pero ella lo malentendió y… Aun no se como librarme de la situación con ella, hasta hoy.

-Sakura… -La beso.- quiero que sepas…-Hablo entre besos.- que ya no me importa lo que pase… quiero estar contigo y que todos lo sepan… Que sepan que te amo, y quiero ser feliz a tu lado- Ella me mira con lágrimas en los ojos y una radiante sonrisa, se acerca y me besa.

-Si… Si, si, si, claro que si… sensei, yo también te amo…-La abrazo mas fuerte y la pego contra mi pecho.- Quiero ser tuya… y que tu seas mio…- Me dice lo ultimo al oído. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para despejar mi mente

Levanto su barbilla para besarla. Pego mi cuerpo al suyo sosteniéndola por la cintura mientras que ella aferra sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Se hace para atrás y la veo abrir la puerta de su casa, me toma de la mano y me jala dentro.

Hacemos un camino de besos y caricias hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez dentro, la empujo hasta su cama y me posiciono sobre ella. Trazo un camino de besos de su cuello hasta sus senos, el tamaño perfecto para la mano de un hombre, los acaricio por sobre la ropa y la oigo soltar algunos suspiros, ¡que maravilla de ángel!

Me deshago de la estorbosa blusa y el molesto sostén que cubre ese par de atributos que me enloquecen, siento sus pequeñas manos acariciar mi torso, me quito la camisa para que estemos en igualdad de condiciones y ella sonríe…

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le sonrió también.

-Nada…- Tira de mi hacia abajo y me da un dulce beso en los labios- Te amo…

Junto mis labios con los suyos y los muerdo para que los abra, cuando lo hace introduzco mi lengua en su boca y ella responde al estimulo.

-Yo también te amo…- Le respondo.

Con delicadeza le quito sus shorts y braguitas, dejándola completamente a mi merced, la beso de nuevo y me quito el resto de la ropa que aun llevo puesta. Ella enreda sus torneadas piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me pega más a su pequeño cuerpo. No puedo esperar mas y me introduzco en ella, quizás algo brusco pues la oigo quejarse queito.

-Ah… S-sensei…

Me muevo despacio dentro de ella, y poco a poco voy aumentando la velocidad.

-No soy… más tu sensei… Sakura… Di mi nombre, hazlo…-Le pido.

-K-kakashi, ah… Kakashi… te amo- Es lo ultimo que dice antes de correrse. A mi me toma un par de envestidas más para eyacular dentro de ella. Me tumbo sobre la cama a su lado, la abrazo y beso su cabeza.

-Sakura… nada me apartara de ti, lo juro.- La noto relajarse y respirar profundo.

-Gracias…-Dice antes de quedarse dormida.


End file.
